New Identity
by Magicians of the Yami
Summary: Sakuno tryed out for the JV tennis team in school and did not make the cut. First chapter is only her thoughts. Second chapter up! The real story begins
1. Thoughts

I do not own Prince of Tennis! (I wish I did though)

I knew from the start. Why had I tried out for this anyways? I should be in a music club instead. Instead, I tried out for Tennis. Fat chance of getting in, but trying to play with Tomo-chan and with my grandmother's guidance had leaded me to think that I may stand a chance. Instead, I needed wake up and smell the concrete.

It's an endless cycle. I started playing tennis not so long after seeing Ryoma defeat those High School students from those train. Had I started because of him? I hope not. After seeing his reaction toward I throughout these times about me and my not so secret crush toward him led me to draw some conclusions. I needed to wake up and move on. He had not interest in me what so ever. What would he think of me now? After I figured out that I was cut from the JV team, the tears had started to flow. The liquid had blurred my vision for a few seconds, and when I wiped them away, I saw Ryoma and Momo heading my way.

I intend to duck into the girls locker rooms before they say me, but it was too late, Momo saw me and called. Because of my reaction, I turned before my brain registered, and managed a bitter smile before I realized what I have done, and ran into the locker rooms. What would they think of me now? I bet they knew from the start that I had no chance. I needed to find a way to find a way out. I should had hidden behind the music club, and stuck with flute. I should not have tried for tennis when I knew that I had such low chance, but I truly have thought that I have made a difference in me, and I really actually improved. I made it to the last cut. I was so close to my goal, yet I was miles away. I was not anywhere near the goal I was aiming for to start with. Flute was something I can express myself about. It may not be much, but I, Sakuno, would make a difference. I would become someone else. Good bye, Ryoma, and good bye, tennis. I would start a new side of Sakuno. Tennis is the past now, and now, I'll pick up the broken shards right now, and move on with my life.

------------

Sorry… but this is not a drabble! This is a story! Review please!


	2. So it begins

Wow! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I do not disappoint you in this chapter! (though I think I will…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------

"Gomen, Tomo-chan, I can't make it to practice today…"

"C'mon Sakuno, we must go and cheer on Ryoma-sama! Why can't you make it?"

Telling my loud friend would be a big problem, so I decided not to tell her about it until I accomplished something with my flute. The first step I needed to do was to start my flute again, and not going to the practices would give me the time I need to complete my homework before I can pick up my flute.

As I thought, her reaction was exactly what I would expect it to be. It was LOUD. After making up some lame excuse about the upcoming exams near Christmas break, she believed me and left me alone.

Running back home quickly after school, I threw open my closet door, and pulled out my wooden box filled with my old music. In return, after all my music equipment was out, I replaced the lid of the box after all my tennis gear along with everything that may remind me about Ryoma went inside. It was scary, at first, for me to open my flute case, but after remembering all that happened yesterday, I decided that this was worth a shot.

The case opened with a squeak to reveal the part of me that I have kept hidden from the outside world. Taking out the silver pieces that were played so many times before I started tennis, I began to clean and assemble the weapon, the staff that would allow me to stand up once again.

Keep in mind that I have not played, seen, or touch this instrument for 5 years already, so it's only normal for me to encounter a few difficulties, right? Well, here is where I encountered the biggest problem already as I started out so far… How do you put this thing together again?

-----------------

Practice went on as usual for the tennis team, though many of them realized that one of the two girls that had cheered them on in the tournament was absent from practice, while the other was as loud as ever with her constant "Ryoma-sama!" that would echo around the tennis court without the timid girl to shush her.

30 minuets into the unbearable noise, after training turned into practice matches a pair at a time while the others would analyze the player's weakness, Momo decided to try and break Ryoma's concentration.

--Ryoma's serve, 30-love—

"Ehhhhh? Where is Sakuno? Is she sick today?"

--Pok—

" Ochibi has lost one of his supporters, nya! Better be nicer to them!"

--Pok—

"…. Mada Mada Dane, Momo Sempei,"

--SMASH—

"Eh, Ryoma! Show some respect to your elders!"

--Out! 40-Love! Ryoma's Serve! --

"There was a 95.6 chance for her to come today… interesting, idata…."

--Pok—

"Fshhhhhhhhhh…."

--SMASH--Pok—

"Saaa, has something happened between you two that I don't know about?"

--WACK—

"Game, 6-4, Ryoma wins."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ryoma-sama rules!"

Ryoma felt the beginnings of a major headache starting.

-------------------------------------------------------

My fingers were a bit rusty, but after about 4 hours of re-learning my instrument, (plenty of help from my old music) I could at least freely play the music I have taken the time to write. I wonder how the others are faring with Tomo-chan cheering them on in Practice today?

-------------------------------------

Sorry! This is it for now… sorry if I disappoint you guys…

Leave a review if you can!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I actually got reviews for the last chapter as well! Thank you all so much! I hope I don't disappoint you with Chapter 3! (By the way, Happy Birthday to Ryoma, though I have no idea if it's his birthday by the time I finish…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was always sort of hard for me to pay attention in class, because usually my attention would be directed to HIM the whole time, but ever since after my promise to myself, I have been able to stay focused for longer times, and to understand what my teacher says first go without asking questions.

"Class, we will be starting something new this quarter… we have opened many other clubs for the upper classmen to all to choose, because of the lacking participants. Every one would have no choice but to join at least one club, the information will be passed out right now"

The teacher cleared her throat before starting to pass out packets for reference.

"If you make it in an honor society, then you will be excused for this project, but it's about time for you to learn how to write up a report. I want you all to attend at least one performance, be it concert, play, presentation, and write me a concert reflection or report. This assignment would be 20 of your grade, so good luck."

It was weird. It has been three days since I last attend a tennis practice, and I felt oddly empty. True, at times I still catch myself watching Ryoma with longing, but that was to be expected, no one can make a full switch with in one day, but as each day passed, I would be doing so less and less.

Maybe starting up my flute will help me out after all…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oba-san! Can I stay after school today?" I pleaded. It was break time, and the first thing I did was to hunt my grandmother down from her office.

"Why? You never bothered asking me before, and I usually see you even if you stay after, so why start asking now?"

"Ano… I want to try out for Honor Band and Tri-M, so Oba-san will not see me today if I stay after school…"

This was it. After my 4 hour practice at home, and after reading what choices I had, I decided that my solution was to try out for the music society. Tri-M was a music honor society, and Honor Band was for a selected few from Tri-M to travel to Hong Kong to perform music with other musicians around the world. Usually,if I wanted to try anything like that in the sports point of view, Oba-san would allow me, but this was music we are talking about here…

"Ehhh? What about Tennis Practice? I have not seen you these few days… didn't you and your friend vowed to attend every tennis practice to see Ryoma play? Why the change of heart now?"

The way her eyes widen told me enough that she regretted her words as soon as it slipped out of her mouth. So she had heard of what happened to me when I tried out for the tennis team. The tears I thought I got rid of all came back full force, though I manage to keep it in.

"That's the reason, is it? I'll meet you after the tryouts then… they will end at 5, right?"

The smile I gave my grandmother quivered but grew gradually stronger as I thought silently how glad I was for her to save me from explaining my whole intentions. I felt like I was moving on at last, though I have not yet accomplished anything yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama!"

The said boy flinched at the noise. Really, how can something so small make so much noise? Though looking back, he can not only see one figure running toward him, but he saw no less then a whole mob coming after him.

"Ryoma-sama! Have you finished working on the concert report? I have tickets to the winter concert!"

"Ryoma-kun! You will come with me right? After all, I am the better choice then all those combined, You know that, don't you!"

"Ryoma-kuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!"

For the millionth time, Ryoma cursed the teacher who assigned the newest project for his class to work on. Girls had been inviting him to see concerts for the reports since then, all of them screaming louder then the next.

Momo and Kaidoh had just finished running their punishment laps for fighting on the tennis courts, and because some of thier 3rd year team members were havingmandetoryclubmeetings, practice had finished early today. No matter how tired they were from running, as soon as they heard the first shrill, the three of them took off, faster then when they did the punishment laps that were assigned to them.

"eh, Ryoma!" Momo fired as soon has they slammed the door to the changing room shut and caught his breath.

"This is your entire fault!"

"Nani? I did nothing!"

"What ever that happened, girls have been screaming for you ever since the latest tryouts for teams! YOU tell me what you did!"

"Nothing!"

There was silence after the outburst.

In a more quiet tone Momo asked the question that has been bugging him for awhile.

"Does this have anything to do with coach's grand-daughter?"

"How would I know?" snapped Ryoma. Three days of girls screaming for him had worn his patience out entirely. Momo's question did not help it at all.

"Fshhhhh… keep your voices down..."

"Don't leave me out! what's happening, nya!"

The three turn around to find thier cat-like sempei behind them. Therewere enough faint scribblings and mutterings of "i-data..." in the backround to allow them to conclude that thier other sempei was somewhere close by as well.

"Saa, well, this IS concerning the tennis club, right? so it's only fair if we know what's happening,"

No one wanted to get on Fuji's bad side, and Kaidoh made his escape to the showers. Ryoma felt like burying his head in his hands as Momo spilled everything.

"This thing better stop soon...with tournament is coming up, coach would be unhappy to know that the screaming every time we practice lowers 3 of our chances of winning the first round..."mores scribblings were heard.

Momo had to put his two cents in after that. "See? You must have made her sad or somthing! ever since she stopped coming, the other girl got louder then ever, and with out her to keep the other quiet, she must have rally up the others!"

"… Momo Sempei, you make no sense." Where is the asprin when you need it the most? this must be how both teacher and coach feel most of the time...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno sighed as she exit the building withher grandmother. She was tired. the tryouts were demanding, but she decided that she can juggle both her work load and this at the same time. Not many people had tried out for Tri-M at all, and it was also a shock to her to find her grandmother wasstanding right outside the classroom she was playing in, explaining to her later on that Prac. had ended early.

She wanted to ask what on earth happened to the tennis team, but instead of that, she only smiled at the explanation and walked with her grandmother in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wahh! Sorry for the late update! I wanted to rush it really badly, but because of exams, I took longer then usual… (sorry to disappoint you for chapter three)

Please leave a note and tell me what you think of this so far! (and let me know if I should change point of views... should I write Sakuno with "I" or "Her"? because I'm not so sure which way would be better...)

**Special thanks to my reviewers**! You guys have no idea how happy I am to recive them... thank you soooo much!

hikari- Wow! thank you so much! i'll try my best to write a good Ryoma/Sakuno! this is chapter 3!

red6sakura- nah... not that experianced... :P this is the best story I got so far, seeing I usually get more flames the review for my other stories... update your story soon! I really want to read more!

animeroxzmyworld- Thank you very much! here is chapter three, hopefully it alright!

gyhardin- Thanks very much! I hope I won't let you down...( though if I do, I'm really sorry...)

Hyoutei- Thanks! I really need the luck... here's chapter three!

Uranaikko- I'm glad that it's interesting to you! here is the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

sob Thank you all for reading chapter three and giving me reviews…. Here is chapter 4! (Though I know it was a long time since my last update…) hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door firmly after finishing her homework, Sakuno took out her new interest, and absent mindedly began assembling the pieces.

The metal felt cool to her hands as she lifted the flute to her lips. Uncertainly, she played the first notes of the scale, sending many vibes of uneasiness. Gradually, the speed picked up as she started her first flute solo.

_Loosing yourself in music is not so hard…_ she mused. Tomorrow was the key day for her. Tomorrow held a promise to herself, one that she intends to see through. Tomorrow, she would find out if she had made the Honor Society for music, and see if she was worthy to enter another world she never knew before.

The music soothed her, and it also gave her a voice she never knew she had. Hopefully, she can make the Tri-M, and then go for the Honor Band. _Take things one step at a time…. Then everything will be alright._ Still, things have gotten interesting, about the concert reports that was to be done. _If only I make the Tri-M, things would also get easier for me!_ With the new thought in mind, she kept playing.

Unknown to Sakuno, her grandmother was standing outside her room the whole time she played. (A/N does anyone know the Coach's full name? if you do, please let me know!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran all the way to school today. Today was it! Today I would see if I made the cuts or not. The sheet of paper was posted on the outside of the music department with names and a folder for the ones who tried for the society.

Scanning the list quickly, I was disappointed to see my name on the Back up list, although I was the first back up. The thought had not soothed me at all. Still, I retrieved the folder with my name on it and read.

"Sakuno R.

Thank You for trying out for the Honor Society. We decided that you had the potential, but need more practice, so you were placed on the back up's list, although you along with some others on the back up list made the Honor Band.

Tri-M Officers."

I smiled. I had a chance! All the negative emotions I held a second before I read the letter vanished as fast as it came as I pulled out the folder filled with new music for the Honor Band. This was going better then I expected!

Dazed by the important event, I failed to notice that my feet carry me back to my classroom, and also failed to notice my LOUD friend coming up from behind me.

"SAKUNO-CHANNNNNNN!" shrieked an all too familiar voice.

That was the first thing I heard, and I really hoped that it would not be the last. Shaking my head and smiling slightly, I turned around to face my loud friend. NOTHING would destroy the good mood I'm in!

"Are you going to watch Ryoma-sama today? You missed so much practice already!" Tomo-chan exclaimed. Decided that it was time I told her what I was up to, to took the first step of letting her know.

"Gomen ne Tomo-chan… I tried out for Tri-M as my club… and I made back up's list. I don't think I would be able to watch Ryoma-kun play tennis anymore for a while…" I started. This was harder then I expected…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry for making you all wait! I suddenly lost the plot for a LONG time… and really sorry about the lack of Ryoma in this chapter! TT I promise to write more of him in the next chapter, while here is chapter 4 for you guys to read!

_**Thank you to all my reviewers!**_

Whitelilies

G.Rei Lam

Lady Light

Angel Yuna X-2

Thank you all for taking the extra time to read my story and leave me a review! Here is chapter 4, hope I do not disappoint you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the reviews! (Thank you very much, whitelilies! I'll keep that in mind!) Here is chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----The tennis courts before Sakuno was checking the music board----

"Ryoma-sammmmmmaaaaa! Come with me to the concert Saturday! I got the best seats!"

"NO! Ryoma-kun's coming with me! Ryoma-kunnn, you are coming to the concert saturday, right? I'm a better choice then that pig!"

"NO WAY! This concert is suppose to be romantic! How in the world would it be romantic if he goes with you?"

"Says who? Ryoma-sama!"

"Ryoma! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU SOLVED THIS PROBLEM ALREADY!" fumed Momo. _Dang, the brat is popular with girls…_

The early morning practice had been a disaster. Although the girls usually cheers for their great 'Ryoma-sama' after school, somehow most of them found their way to the tennis courts early this morning, to the tennis team's horror.

"Mada Mada Dane, Momo-sempai" Ryoma muttered his famous quote half-heartedly. This was really getting on his nerves. His teammates are no help whatsoever.

"Ochibi! Show some respect to your Sempai!"

"Fushhhhhhh…"

"Our chances of winning have dropped 10 with the performance today…"

"I don't care much about statistics, but Ryoma, I think you should really put a stop to it if you actually know what to do…"Started the meek tennis player as Fuji handed him a racket.

"BURNING! RYOMA--" The racket was snatched from the now hyper tennis player.

"Ryoma, I think you should ask Coach what happened to her granddaughter! I mean, if this would stop the girls…" Oishi fretted. Somewhere in the background, Momo and Kaidoh manage to start a brawl yet again as Fuji and Inui stood off to one side, observing.

To put things simply, other then the shrieking fan-girls, his teammates have been killing him themselves with their loud chatter.

"Everyone, 30 laps around the court." Tezuka snapped at last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo-chan had finished off Sakuno's ears right after she finished off everything about the music, although she was more sympathetic when she heard the reasons why Sakuno tried music instead.

"ehh… I still think you should have stayed with me to support Ryoma-kun, but I will support you as well with your Tri-M thingie!" Tomo-chan declared proudly. Once she got the hang of talking without screaming, she really was a kind and considerate friend.

"So it's decided then! I must take you shopping for the concert uniform!"

… Ok, scratch what I just said about her….

"What club did you join, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked. Tomo-chan had the potential to be a tennis player, and she was interested of what she would go for.

"I joined the Student Council! Although I will still the president of the Ryoma-Sama fan club, I am now also in student council!" and she was off, going on and on about the information she needed to do until the teacher came in. Hastily, the whole class quieted down and got to their seats.

"Class, there will be a paper going around the classroom, I want you to put your name on the paper and also the club you joined. For the project, there will be the first concert of this year this Saturday, so be sure to come out and watch to write you concert reports." The paper was handed out the first row as the teacher took attendance, allowing excited mutterings to happen.

Unable to resist the urge, Sakuno turned to look around the classroom. The three chattering guys closest to her had the paper, and were talking non-stop about the tennis club tryouts. Covering a wince, she looked around for Ryoma, wondering what kind of club he would sign up for other then tennis. Old habits, she learned, die hard.

He was found sitting beside the window, not paying attention as usual as more then 5 girls drooled over him not so quietly at his left. _I would need to break this habit next,_ she mused silently as she fought the impulse to feel disappointed as usual from the lack of attention she always seemed to get from the tennis prodigy. _But I'm pretty sure this would take time_.

Sakuno shook her head and smiled slightly at her own folly – since when did Ryoma pay her special attention with his own free will? – She turned back right before a pair of eyes turn to observe her silently in return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running the extra laps had been bad, simply Inui had made some sort of comment to Coach Ryuzaki (thank you Higuma Otashi and Sakuno 4ever to supply the name for me!) about the team winning because of endurance, and the only reason for that cam from running so much punishment laps. The result of the statement? 30 more laps to go.

Unable to resist a growl, Ryoma clenched his fist. The punishment laps he can take, (heck, he can even take the newest creation of Inui-Sempai's crazy juices, even if he would faint right after or run to the toilet) but when all the annoying people in this school starting to annoy in to no end? THAT he cannot take.

He sent an un-seen glare at the closest girl around him under his cap. _Why don't they leave me alone about the concert already?_ He fumed. This entire mess has to be the teacher's fault. (Who else gave the damn concert assignment?) It was also all that _Girl's_ fault to let her loud mouthed friendget even more annoying and rally up even more girls.

"So while after I get my student council uniform, we can go find your outfit for Tri-M!" There. Speak of the devil, the loud mouth girl was announcing something to tat quiet one. What was her name again? Ah, yes. Sakuno, the Coach's granddaughter.

"It's ok, Tomo-chan, I'll be OK looking through my closet for something to wear for the concert…" Ryoma strained to hear the last part of the sentence, but the classroom was too loud. _So that's why! Momo-Sempai better be happy with this, geez, all this fuss for the past days is only about a concert. _He sighed. If everyone's going to watch this concert for the report, he should go as well. (Why not, it's free!)

"Ryoma-kunnnnnnnn! Would you go to the concert with me?" shrieked another banshee voiced girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all the reviews! (wow! Now I got 21 in all! Thank you all so much!) This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you for reading chapter 5! Please leave a review to let me know what I can improve on!

_**Special thanks to:**_

Mitsuki Hikari

Angel

Lady Light

Sakura4eva

Whitelilies

Higuma Otoshi

Vines-through X fate

White Alchemist Taya

Xiaoran

G. Rei Lam

Umi

Elemental Girl Luna


End file.
